utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Prison of Eternity
Prison of Eternity '''is Alypos's facility for detaining people who have been considered worthy of being part of his new army. The facility was hidden from public eye by constructing Grand Colosseum on top of it, thus the prison is thought to be part of Grand Colosseum. It was led by Drak'Khard and largely destroyed in the battle that resulted in its death. Alypos's rule The facility was established during the rule of Alypos. After Alypos had set the forcefields and energy walls in place to restrict the whole First Universe, it concentrated and from his thought surged a mass of dust which created many stories for a building. From all around First Universe, it called upon drakes to serve as the guardians of the prison. Alypos began to sleep again, its plan set in motion. Many detainees, quite many of which were at High Town, were transported into the prison which was still being constructed. Near the presence of Alypos himself, none would likely dare to attack the prison. The cells of the area were simple. The true security of the complex lied in its guards, who were each enchanted with a seal of Infinity. Any effort to resist would be made very painful by the guards, and the most chaotic types would likely die by the treatment. Alypos opened its eyes, and chose that his glorious arena, Grand Colosseum, be merged with the prison, and there it stood atop it to conceal it from public eye. The dragon resumed its sleep. Drak'Khard made routine visit to High Town at least once a month and three years after the initial stages of construction, it encountered a nobleman by the name of Hedgeton, nicknamed "Red Poison" who was feared among aristocrats. Hedgeton plead to work under the "grand rule of Drak'Khard and the almighty Alypos". Drak'Khard saw an intrigue for the forbidden in the man, which subconsciously pleased the draken warrior. Hedgeton was brought to Prison of Eternity a week later, where he was shown the area. Drak'Khard supervised the visit, stepping into the prison for the first time after its initiation. Inside it found that the prison had served its purpose well. Yet some hard and powerful cases remained mentally powerful. Among them were Rolfen and Adocim, the associates of Micoda. Drak'Khard saw potential in Hedgeton, enough to warrant him a job as a vice chief, reporting regularly only to Drak'Khard itself. Hedgeton the vice chief was left to have the true power over the facility in the chief's absence. He renovated, handpicked the guards he wanted, even brutally tortured and slaughtered prisoners. His goal was to be supreme. He requested that the guards would construct a special ward for the most vicious members of The Resistance and other specimen whose potential he wanted to unlock, almost as much for the challenge of it as for the benefit of his superiors. His '''Dread Ward was then crafted from Dreadamantite and had tightly limited access. During his research, he would overstep the boundaries many times. Drak'Khard entered the facility after decades merely to give specific paths for the treatment of the four specimen who survived the inhuman testing. The chief noted that Micoda was bound to cause trouble and that the facility had to remain extremely secure. The Dread Ward's entrance and existence was concealed later. Fall Hedgeton woke up on one morning to find Grand Colosseum on a brink - a challenger unlike others had arrived. Micoda Hirichi, assisted by none other than Welkere of Animor, was on an equal standing with Drak'Khard, the champion of the arena. Hedgeton made a quick decision - his life was at risk, and there was a different path he could take. He stole the research data, assassinated the guards who were knowledgeable of the specimen, and left. The battle at Grand Colosseum escalated. Drak'Khard was defeated as his mask fell off, revealing the ego behind the draconine facade. It was The Forbidden, a creature who vowed to destroy the duo who opposed it. Its [[Forbidden Soul Eruption |'Forbidden Soul Eruption '''tore]] the prison apart, '''hit by a' force similar to a volcano. Almost all prisoners and personnel died. Deep in the facility remained two prisoners thought to be on the verge of death: the Comet Brothers of Raneba. Unknown to their enemies, it was all premeditated. In order to crush Alypos, they had infiltrated the prison for just that moment - the moment when Alypos would unleash Infinity Overload, a catastrophic release of raw energy to disable the minds of its enemies. The brothers' powers were released and they fused to form Grey Comet. With their intervention, Micoda survived Breath of Domination and the fight continued. The fight went on, ending in the defeat of Alypos. Yet the true self behind Alypos, [[The Divine Core|'The Divine Core']], swore that its rule was not over. "Back to Zero", it added, before leaving for Zero Gate. In the day following the battle, the enigmatic foe known as Third Wave appeared to kill as Micoda and others investigated the Dread Ward. Its Abyssal Rust techniques killed all its foes except for Micoda, who defeated him only to find the enemy a metallic clone of the original.'' (Utopia XXXIV)''